


So Cold is the Wind

by avxry



Series: Private Fears in Public Places [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Song fic, fire alarm, front porch step, kind of, lyrics, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: "So cold is the wind that blows your hair // so warm is your touch upon my skin."There's a fire alarm, and Alexander has to keep his hands warm, right?





	

Thomas is minding his own business, curled up under a blanket, reading _The Great Gatsby_ on his couch, one hand wrapped around a hot mug of mint tea, when it happens. The fire alarm sounds through the entire apartment building, startling him from his thoughts about the rather obnoxious Daisy character.

His first thought is not one of worry that a fire might engulf his belongings or even himself. His first thought is _maybe the fire will swallow this book_.

 _The Great Gatsby_ isn't his favorite read.

He grumpily grabs a jacket and slides on his shoes as he exits his apartment, making his way down the stairs, following the crowd of other tenants into the back parking lot of the apartment building, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them warm.

He plants his feet in a spot behind the majority of the people, examining the building from afar to see if any real fire is visible. He can't see any danger, but that doesn't mean anything.

He begins inspecting the crowd instead. One person has a baby on their hip; there's that noisy old man from a few floors below who Thomas never bothered to meet, and then the couple a few doors down who always ask him how he's doing when they pass in the hallway. There's a teenage kid in a ratty coat rubbing their arms to gain friction, and then the elderly woman on the first floor that always has a butterscotch in her pocket.

And then Thomas spots Alexander Hamilton, his neighbor. Thomas and Alexander work at the same firm and constantly butt heads, constantly fight about every little thing they could possibly disagree on. Thomas not only has to deal with his insufferable ass at work, but then he comes home and the man is only a thin wall away from him.

And it only adds insult to injury that Thomas has the biggest crush on him.

His heart swells a little as Alexander looks around, hands stuffed into the pockets of a hoodie, bouncing on his feet. He occasionally tries to jump a little higher to see over the heads of the other tenants, and Thomas laughs to himself.

The wind picks up for a moment, and Thomas shivers, drawing further into himself to retain warmth. He looks back over at Alexander just in time to catch his hair blowing in the wind lightly, and it seems small, but Thomas is overcome by how beautiful Alexander looks.

His hair keeps floating with every cold gust of wind, and his cheeks are flushed and rosy, his nose turning red. The hoodie is maybe two sizes too big for him, swallowing him entirely and making him look even smaller than he is. The look of impatience on his face is nearly comical. Thomas smiles.

And then Alexander sees him. His eyes perk up, and Thomas curses his distracted brain when he hopes for a second that Alexander is happy to see him.

"Jefferson!"

He pretends to be annoyed as Alexander makes his way over to him. "Aren't I suffering enough already?"

"Are your hands warm?"

"What?"

"Are your hands warm?" Alexander repeats, stopping just in front of him, having to tilt his head back a little to actually look Thomas in the face, and Thomas, once again, is overcome by how cute he is.

"Uh, I guess," Thomas says, unsure of where this is going, but then Alexander mumbles something that sounds like, "well, mine are fucking freezing," and stuffs his hands into Thomas's jacket pockets, wrapping their hands together.

Alexander lets out a sigh at the immediate warmth, and Thomas is trying to not fucking lose it. Alexander Hamilton is holding his hands in the middle of a stupid parking lot during a stupid fire drill, and he literally thinks with his actual mind, _This is a lot better than_ The Great Gatsby.

They don't speak. It's too awkward, Alexander's hands in Thomas's pockets. They have to stand just a little too close for it to be possible. Thomas pointedly does not look at Alexander, and Alexander pointedly does not look at Thomas.

He really would like to ask why Alexander decided this was a good idea, but he figures that if he doesn't complain, he could hold hands with him for at least a few more minutes, which would be preferable.

He's totally fucked. He has a crush on his insufferable neighbor and rival, and this definitely isn't helping, especially since Alexander's hands are so soft and small and gentle.

Someone finally comes out and announces that it was a false alarm, there is no fire, and there's a collective groan throughout the crowd of people. Thomas doesn't get a chance to say anything to Alexander before he feels the other's hands slip out of his own.

Alexander walks away backward and calls, "Thanks, Jefferson," a cheeky grin on his face, and Thomas tries to glare, really, he does, but he just smiles bitterly to himself, shaking his head.

He walks back to his apartment, trying not to imagine Alexander on the other side of that wall, what his hands might be doing now.

He picks up _The Great Gatsby_ again and ignores his cold his own hands are.

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S MY PROJECT
> 
> this is the deal: one morning on the bus, I was listening to Private Fears in Public Places by Front Porch Step (it's beautiful please listen to it) and I suddenly started imagining this fantastic music video for it centered around tjeffs and hammy right becauase I'm trash ok. so I thought maybe I'd write a series based on each of the song lyrics since I can't actually record a music video for it. so that's what I'm doing!! I'm writing a fic for each line(s) of the song!! so far it's going pretty well, so keep a look out!! I'm really excited about this!!
> 
> and I seriously recommend listening to the song while reading, I plan on listening to it every time I write about this so :D 
> 
> (((also by Front Porch Step is a song called If I Tremble and I get very lams feels from it, so if you ship it you could listen to that too [[[or if you want to write it]]])))
> 
> thank you for reading, comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this series!!


End file.
